idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
이도-한국어-영어 사전 a-m
이도-한국어-영어사전 n-z a(d) 에, 에게 to abandonar 포기하다, 두고 가다 abandon abatar 때려치다 knock down, fell abrupta 갑자기 abrupt, sudden absenta 결석한, 없는 absent abunda 풍성한 abundant acensar 올라다가, 비상하다 ascend aceptar 받아들이다, 인정하다, 받다 accept acesora 도와주는, 같이 가는 accessory (형용사) acidento 사고, 실수 accident adaptar 익숙해지다 adapt adavane 앞으로 forward adherar 붙다 adhere adicionar (숫자를) 더하다 add adjuntar 더하다, 추가하다 add (something to) administrar 관리하다 administer admirar 존경하다, 우르러보다 admire admisar 인정하다 admit adulto 성인 adult advokar 주장하다, 변호하다 advocate aero 공기 air afabla 착하다 kind, affable afeciono 애정, 호의 affection afero 사건, 일 affair agar 연기하다, 행하다 act agnoskar 인정하다, 승인하다 acknowledge agosto 8월 August agreabla 기분 좋은, 상쾌한 agreeable agrokultivo 농업 agriculture agro 밭, 논 field akordo 합의, 협정 accord aktiva 활동적인 active akurata 정확하다 punctual, accurate akuta 날카롭다 sharp alonge ~을 따라서 along alta 높다 high altra 다른 (사람, 것) other amar 좋아하다 like amaso 미사 (카톨릭), 모임 (?) mass amba 양쪽, 둘 다 both amiko 친구, 벗 friend amorar 사랑하다 love amuzar 즐거워하다, 즐기다, 놀아주다 amuse an ~에 at anciena 고대의, 예전의 ancient angulo 각도, 구석 angle, corner animalo 동물 animal anke 또한 (그것도) also ankore 아직도, 여전히 still (불어의 encore) ante ~전에 before aparar 나오다, 나타나다 appear apartenar ~에 속하다, ~의 소유물이다 belong to apene 겨우 hardly apertar 열다 open aplastar 부수다 crush aplikar 대다, 바르다, 사용하다 apply apogar 지원하다, 응원하다 support aprilo 4월 April apta 잘 맞다, 적당하다 suitable, apt apud 옆에 beside aquirar ~을 갖게 되다, 취득하다 acquire aquo 물 water aranjar 정리하다 arrange arboro 나무 tree arivar 도착하다 arrive arjento 은 (銀) silver asemblar 모으다, 모이다 assemble asentar 승락하다, 승인하다 assent to askoltar 듣다 listen to aspektar ~처럼 보이다 look like aspirar ~가 되기를 바라다, 열망하다 aspire astonar 놀라게 하다 astonish atencar 집중하다, 주목하다, 신경을 쓰다 pay attention to atestar 증명하다, 증언하다 attest atingar 달성하다, 이루다 attain audacar 감히 ~하다, 뱃심좋게 ~하다 dare audar 들리다 hear augmentar 증가시키다, 증가하다 increase automobilo 자동차 car autuno 가을 autumn, fall avan 앞에 in front of avertar 경고하다 warn bakar 굽다 bake balde 즉시, 좀 있다가, 당장 soon balnar 목욕하다 bathe basa 낮다 low bastono 지팡이 stick batar 때리다 beat batelo 배, 선박 boat bayo 만, 후미, 내포 bay bazo 기지, 기초 base bela 아름답다 beautiful bezonar ~를 필요로 하다, ~가 필요하다 need (불어 besoin) binoklo 쌍안경 binoculars blanka 하얗다 white blua 푸른, 하늘색 blue boko 입 mouth boliar 끓다, 비등하다 boil bona 좋다 good (불어 bon) bonvenar 환영하다 welcome bordo 국경, 경계 border botelo 병 bottle brakio 팔 arm brancho (나무)가지 branch brilar 빛나다, 반짝이다 shine (brilliant와 같은 유래) bruiso 소음, 큰소리 noise brular 불태우다 burn bruna 갈색의 brown bulo 공 ball butiko 가게 shop, store buxo 상자 box celar 숨기다 hide cent (일)백 hundred centro 중심 centre certa 정확하다, 꼭 sure cesar 그만하다, 포기하다 stop, cease chagreno 비탄, 비통 grief chambro 방 room (불어 chambre) chanco 기회, 찬스 chance chanjar 변하다, 바꾸다, 바뀌다 change chapelo 모자 hat (불어 chapeau) chefa 우두머리 chief chera 비싸다 expensive chipa 싸다 cheap cielo 하늘 sky (불어 ciel) cienco 과학 science cirklo 원, 원주 circle cirkum 주의, 정도, 쯤, 한~, 약~ around da ~에게서, ~한테 by damzelo 아가씨 young lady (damsel) danjero 위험(성) danger dankar 고마워하다, 감사하다 thank dansar 춤을 추다 dance de 에서, 한테 from debar ~한테 빚을 지다 owe (debt와 비슷함) decembro 12월 December deceptar 실망시키다 disappoint decidar 결정하다, ~기로 하다 decide defekto 흠, 문제점 defect defensar 지키다 defend dek 십, 열 ten demandar ~를 원하다, 묻다 ask (영어의 demand만큼 강하지 않음) demonstrar 논증하다, 선전하다 demonsrate densa 빽빽하다 dense dento 이, 이빨 tooth (dentist와 비슷함) deo, Deo 신, 하느님 god, God departar 출발하다 depart depos ~를 한지, 때 부터 since depozar 입금하다, 넣다 deposit desaparar 사라지다 (aparar의 반댓말) disappear desegnar 디자인하다, 설계하다 design deskovrar 발견하다 discover deskriptar 설명하다, 묘사하다 describe desquietigar 불안하게 만들다 disquiet destruktar 파괴하다 destroy detrimento 상해, 손해, 손실 detriment devar 해야 하다, 할 책임이 있다 should dextra 오른(쪽) right dezirar 몹시 바라다, 희망하다 desire di ~의 (소유) of, ~’s (posession) dicar 말하다 say, tell diferar ~와 다르다, 와 같지 않다 differ difuzar 펴다, 살포하다 spread, diffuse dika 두껍다 thick diligenta 근면하다, 부지런하다 diligent diminutar 감소하다, 감소시키다 decrease dina 얇다 thin dio 하루 day direciono 방향 direction direktar 지도하다, 안내하다, 감독하다 direct direte 똑바로, 직행하게 direct disipar 낭비하다 waste diskursar 연설하다 give a speech (discourse와 비슷함) disputar 논쟁하다, 논의하다, 분쟁하다 dispute disto 거리 distance distraktar (마음, 주의를) 빗가게하다, 정신없게하다, 방해하다 distract distrikto 구, 동, 지역 district divenar ~가 되다 become dividar 분리시키다 divide doktoro 의사 doctor dolca 달콤한, 감미로운 soft (음악의 dolce) doloro 아픔, 고통 pain domajo 피해, 손해 damage domo 집 house donacar 기부하다 donate donar 주다 give dop 뒤 behind dormar 잠을 자다 sleep dorso 등 back drinkar 마시다 drink dronar 익사하다, 시키다 drown du 이, 둘 two duima 이분의 일(1/2) half duktar 이끌다, 나르다 lead (conduct와 비슷함) dum ~하는 동안, 동안 during durar 계속하다 continue durstar 목이 마르다 thirst, be thirsty ecepte ~외에는, ~빼고는 except ecesar 넘다, 초과하다 exceed ecitar 흥분시키다 excite e(d) 그리고, 또 and edukar 교육시키다, 가르치다 educate efacar 지우다 erase efektiva 효과적인 effective egala 평등하다, 공평하다 equal (egality와 비슷함) egardar 여기다, 간주하다, 생각하다 regard egoista 자기중심의 egotistical ek ~으로부터 out of elektar (투표해서) 선택하다 elect elektro 전기 electricity elevar 올리다, 높이다 raise, elevate el(u) 그녀, 그 여자 she emfazar 강조하다, 역설하다 emphasize employar 고용하다 employ en ~으로, ~안에 in engajar 약혼하다, 관여하다 (?) engage (?) enterigar 묻다, 매장하다 bury epoko 시대 epoch, age erektar 세우다 erect erorar 실수하다 err esar ~이다 be esforcar ~하려고 하다, ~하려고 애를 쓰다 try, make efforts eskalero 계단 staircase (불어 escalier) eskarpa 가파르다 steep esperar 희망하다, 바라다 hope esto 동쪽, 동녁 east evaluar 평가하다, 가격을 정하다 evaluate evar (나이가) ~살이다 be (years of age) eventar (사건 등) 일어나다, 생기다 happen evidenta 분명하다, 명백하다 obvious, evident exacta 정확하다, 정밀하다 exact examenar 검사하다, 점검하다 examine executar 수행하다, 행하다, (죄인을) 사형으로 처형하다 execute exemplo 예, 실례 example exkavar 발굴하다 excavate exkuzar 용서하다, 면제하다, 변명하다 excuse expediar 보내다, 발송하다 (군대 등) dispatch expektar 기대하다, 예상하다 expect explikar 설명하다 explain explozar 폭발하다 explode expresar 표현하다 express extensar 뻗다, 연장하다, 마치다 extend extere 밖에(서) outside (exterior of) exterlando 외국, 해외 abroad extreme 극단적으로, 되게, 엄청나게 extremely facar 하다, 만들다 do, make facila 쉽다, 간단하다 easy (facility와 관련 있다) fairo 불 fire fako 부 (회사의 한 부분) department fakto 사실 fact falar 떨어지다 fall faliar 실패하다, 실수하다 fail falsa 가짜 false famo 명성, 명예 fame fango 진흙 mud farbo 페인트 paint fatigar 피곤하다 tire (fatigue와 비슷함) febla 약하다 weak, feeble februaro 2월 February felica 행복하다 happy (felicitation과 관련 있다) fendar 찢대, 분열하다 split, tear fenestro 창문 window (불어의 fenetre) ferma 견고하다, 강하다 firm fero 철 iron (ferrous와 관련 있다) fidar 믿다, 신용하다 trust (fidelity와 관련 있다) fidela 충실하다 loyal fiera 자존심 있다, 도도하다 proud filio 딸, 아들 son, daughter filo 실 (바느질 실) thread (filament와 관련 있다) finar 끝나다, 끝내다 finish fingro 손가락 finger fino 끝 end fisho 물고기, 생선 fish fitar 딱 맞다, 알맞다, 어울리다 fit fixa 고정된 fixed flanko 옆구리 side (of body) flarar 냄새/향기가 나다, 냄새를 맡다 smell flava 노랑색의 yellow flegar 간호하다, 애를 쓰다 nurse, take care of flexar 구부리다, 굽히다 flex, bend floro 꽃 flower flotacar 뜨다, 떠돌다 float fluar 흐르다 flow flugar 날가, 날아가다 fly fluktuar 동요하다, 흔들리다, 계속 변하다 fluctuate fluvio (큰) 강 river fola 미친 mad, foolish folio 나뭇잎(?), 종이 한 장 leaf, sheet forco 힘, 체력 force fore 멀다 far foresto 수풀, 신림 forest formacar 형성하다, ~로 만들다 form formo(?) 모습 form (noun) forsan 아마도, ~일지도 모른다 perhaps, maybe forta 강하다, 힘세다 strong fortuno 운, 복 fortune foyo 번 (한 번, 두 번) time (number of times) frapar 치다, 때리다 strike, hit frato 형/누나/여동생/남동생 brother / sister fraudar 속여서 빼앗다 defraud freque 자주 frequently fresha 신선하다 fresh fricionar 서로 부딪치다, 서로 비비다 rub against (friction – 마찰) fronto 앞, 이마 front, forehead frotar 문질러 닦다, 비비다 rub, scrub frue 일찍 early frukto 과일 fruit fumar (담배를) 피우다 smoke (fumes와 관련 있다) funcionar ~기능이 있다, 작용하다 function fundamento 기본, 기초 foundation fundo 밑(바닥), 기부 bottom furnisar 공급하다, 제공하다 furnish furtar 훔치다 steal (furtive와 관련 있다) fusilo 총, 권총 gun futuro 미래, 장래 future fuzar 녹이다, 엽합하다 fuse gambo 발 leg ganar 받다, 이겨서 받다 (돈이나 이익을) gain, win gardar 지키다, 수호하다 guard gardeno 정원, 마당 garden generale 일반적으로, 대충 generally genuo 무릎 knee glacio 얼음 ice (glacier와 관련 있다) glaso (유리) 잔 glass (for drinks) glata 매끄러운, 반드러운 smooth glitar 미끄러져 움직이다 glide, slide glutinar 꿰찌르다 stick grado 등급 grade, degree granda 크다, 위대하다 big, grand grasa 찡그럽다, 기름이 많다 greasy, fatty gratitudo 감사하는 마음, 고맙다고 여기는 마음 gratitude gratuita 공짜, 무료 free of charge (gratuity와 관련 있다) grava 심각한 grave, serious griza 회색 grey grosa 두껍다, 뚱뚱하다 thick and long, fat grupo 그룹, 모임 group guidar 안내하다 guide gustar 맛을 보다 taste guto (액체) 한 방울 drop (of liquid) guvernar 지배하다, 관리하다 govern habila 영리하다, 솜씨 좋은 clever, skillful halo 복도, 홀 hall haltar 멈추다 halt, stop harda 딱딱하다, 어렵다 hard hastar 서두르다 make haste havar ~가 있다, 가지다 have hazardo 운, 운명 chance, luck helpar 도와주다 help hemo 집, 고향, 마음이 있는 곳 home herbo 초, 풀 grass, herb hiere 어제 yesterday hike 여기 here historio 역사 history hodie 오늘 today homo 인간 human being (homo sapiens와 관련 있다) honesta 정직하다 honest honoro 명예 honour horo 시간 hour hotelo 호텔 hotel humida 습도가 높다 humid humoro 기분 mood hundo 개 dog (hound) hungro 굶주림 hunger ibe 거기, 저기 there (i)ca 이(것) this ideo 생각 idea igar ~하게 만들다, 시키다 make, cause to ignorar 무시하다, 봐주지 않다 ignore imaginar 상상하다 imagine imensa 거대하다, 엄청 크다 immense imperar 명령하다 order, command importar 중요하다 be important imprimar 인쇄하다 print incitar 자극하다, 선동하다 incite indijar ~가 필요하다 be in need of indikar 가리키다, 지적하다 indicate indolenta 게으르다 indolent, lazy infanto 어린이 (7~9살 이하) child (under 7 years) informar 알려주다, 통보하다 inform infre 밑으로, 아래로 below inklinar 기울이다 incline instanto 순간 instant, moment instruktar 교육시키다, 가르치다, 교훈시키다 instruct instrumento 도구, 악기 tool, instrument insulo 섬 island intelekto 지력, 지성 intellect inteligenta 똑똑한 intelligent intencar ~기로 하다, ~할 작정이다 intend intensa 강한, 격렬한 intense inter ~사이에 in between interesar 관심, 흥미를 끌다 interest interne ~안에, ~속에 inside inventar 발명하다 invent ipsa 자기자신, ~자신 self iraco 분노 anger (irate와 관련 있다) irar 가다 go irga 아무 (아무거나) any irgaloke 아무데나 anywhere (i)ta 그것 that itere 다시 again ja 이미, 벌써 already januaro 1월 January jetar 던지다 throw joko 농담 joke jorno 낮시간 day(time) jovdio 목요일 Thursday joyo 행복, 기쁨 joy juar 즐기다 enjoy judiciar 판결하다 judge (legal) judikar 판사 judge julio 7월 July junio 6월 June juntar 연결시키다 join jurnalo 일보, 신문 newspaper justa 맞다, 올바른 right, correct kalkular 계산하다 calculate kalma 고요하다, 잔잔하다 calm kalmigar 가라앉히다 calm (verb) kalumniar 비방하다, 중상하다 calumniate kam ~보다 than kamarado 동지 comrade kande 언제, ~할 때 when kanono 대포 cannon kansono 노래 song kantar 노래를 부르다 sing kapabla ~할 수 있다, ~할 능력이 있다 capable kapitano 함장 captain kapo 머리 head kaptar 사로잡다 capture, catch kara 친애한 dear karbono 석탄 coal karear 버리다, 처리하다 dispense with karno 고기 flesh, meat kataro 감기 cold (sickness) kavalkar 말을 타다 ride (a horse) kavalo 말 horse kauzo 원인 cause kazo 경우 case kelka 몇 개, 어느정도 some kilogramo 키로그램 kilogram kin 오, 다섯 five kirko 교회 church klamar 외치다, 소리치다 exclaim, shout klara 명백하다, 알기 쉽다 clear klefo 열쇠 key klimar 올라가다, 등산하다 climb kloko 시 (5시, 6시 등) o’clock klosho 종 bell klozar 닫다 close koaktar 강제하다, 강요하다 coerce koherar 밀착하다, 응집하다 cohere kolda 춥다, 차갑다 cold kolektar 모으다, 수집하다 collect koliar 모으다, 따다 gather, pluck kolino 언덕 hill kolo 목 neck koloro 색깔 colour kom ~처럼 as kombatar 싸우다, 투쟁하다 combat komencar 시작하다 begin, commence komendar 주문하다 order (good, etc.) komercar 무역하다 trade komforto 편안함 comfort komika 웃기다 comic kompanio 동료 company komparar 비교하다 compare kompatar 불쌍하게 여기다 pity kompleta 완성된, 완료된 complete kompozar (애를 써서)작성하다 compose komprar (물건을)사다 buy komprenar 알다, 이해하다 understand kompresar 압력으로...? compress komuna 군중적인, 일반적인 common komunikar 연락하다, 말이 통하다 communicate koncernar ~와 관련이 있다, 상관 있다 concern kondiciono 상태 condition kondutar 행동하다, ~의 태도를 취하다 behave, conduct oneself konfundar 혼동하다, 혼란시키다 confuse konkordar 동의하다 agree konocar (본, 들은 적이 있어서) 알다 know, be acuainted with konsentar 승락하다 consent (to) konsiderar 숙고하다, 고려하다 consider konsilo 조언 advice konsolacar 위로하다 console konstitucar ~로 만들어지다...? constitute konstruktar 만들다, 공사하다 build, contruct konsultar 상담하다 consult konsumar 소비하다 consume kontar (숫자를) 세다 count kontenar ~가 들어 있다, 포함하다 contain kontenta 행복하다, 만족하다 content kontinua 계속되는 continuous kontoro 사무실 office kontre ~에 대해, ~에 반대하는 against kontrolar 확인하다, 관리하다 check, control konvenar 편리하다 be convenient konversar 대화하다 converse konvinkar 설득하다 convince kopiar 복사하다 copy koquar 요리하다 cook kordo 실, 줄 string, cord kordio 심장, 마음 heart (both senses) Korea 한국 Korea korekta 맞다, 맞은 답 correct korespondar 일치하다, 편지로 연락하다 correspond korpo 몸, 신체 body kostumo 옷 costume, dress, garb kotono 면화 cotton kovrar 덮다, 감추다 cover kozo (어떤) 것 thing krayono 연필 pencil krear 만들다 create kredar 믿다 believe kreskar 성장하다 grow kriar 외치다, 소리치다 cry out kruco 십자가 cross kruda 생생한, 원래대로, 조잡한 crude kruela 잔인한 cruel kuko 케익 cake kulo 밑바닥 (어떤 물건의) bottom (of an object) kuliero 숟가락 spoon kulpar 해야할 일을 안 하고 실수하다. (자기 탓) to be at fault, to fail one’s duties. kultelo 칼 knife kultivar 경작하다, 재배하다, (수염을) 기르다 cultivate, grow kun ~와 (전치사) with kune ~와 같이 (부사) together kunvenar 모이다 meet, come together kurar 달리다 run kuracar 치료하다 treat (medically) kurajar 용기가 있다 to have courage kurta 짧다 short kurva 구부린, 굽힌 bent, curved kuseno 베개, 쿠션 cushion, pillow kushar 잠자게 하다 put to bed kushar su 잠자러 간다 put oneself to bed kustar ~의 가격이 있다 to cost, to be bought for kustumar 익숙해지다, ~하는 습관이 있다 to be accustomed to, to be used to kustumo 습관 custom, habit kuzo 사촌 cousin la 관사의 the와 같다 the laborar 일하다, 노동하다 work lacerar 분열하다, 찢다 rip, tear, lacerate lago 호수 lake lakrimo 눈물 한 방울 tear lakto 우유 milk (lactic acid와 관련 있다) lampo 램프 lamp lano 양모 wool lando 나라, 땅 land, country lango 혀 tongue larja 크다, 넓다 large/wide lasar ~하게 하다, 허락하다 allow, let lasta 마지막 last latero 사물의 측면 side (of a shape, building) laudar 칭찬하다 praise, laud lauta 목소리가 큰, 목소리내서 loud lavar 씻다, 빨래하다 wash leciono 과, 수업 lesson leda 못생긴 ugly ledro 가죽 leather lego 규칙 law legumo 야채 vegetable lejera 가엽다 light lektar 읽다 read lenta 천천히 (형용사) slow lernar 배우다 learn letro 편지 letter (correspondence) levar 올리다, 들다 lift up, raise li 그들 them lia 그들의 theirs, their libera 자유롭다 free libro 책 book ligar 매다, 연결하다 tie, bind ligno 목재 wood limito 국경, 경계, 한계 limit, bounds lineo 선, 칸 line linguo 말, 언어 language liquida 액체의 liquid listo 리스트, 목록 list lito 침대 bed litero 글자, 문자 letter livar 떠나다, 그만두다 leave, quit livrar 보내다, 택배하다 deliver (goods, etc.) lojar 살다, 거주하다 live loko 장소, 곳 place lokacar 채용하다, 이용하다, 부르다 hire, rent longa 길다 long lor 그때 (전치사) at the time of lore 그때에 (부사) then, at that time lu 그것, 그녀, 그남자 he, she, it lua 그것의, 그녀의, 그남자의 her, his, its ludar 놀다, (스포츠 등을) 하다 play lugar 세놓다, 임대하다 let, rent out luktar 레슬링을 하다, 몸부림치다 wrestle, struggle lumar 빛내다 shine, give light lumo 빛 light luno 달 moon lundio 월요일 Monday ma 하지만, 그런데, 근데 but mala 나쁘다, 악하다 bad, evil malada 병이 들다, 몸이 아프다 sick, unwell maleolo 발목 ankle malgre ~인데도, ~와 상관없이 in spite of, nevertheless malgre ke ~인데도 although maniero 방법, 방식 manner, way of doing something manjar 먹다 eat mankar 부족하다, (필요한 것이) 빠지다 missing, insufficient manuo 손 hand mapo 지도 map maro 바다 sea marchar 걸어가다 walk, march mardio 화요일 Tuesday mariajar 결혼하다, 결혼하게 하다 marry, marry others marko 표시, 우표 mark, stamp marto 3월 March maso 덩어리 mass (of matter) mashino 기계 machine maskula 남자답다 masculine materio 재료, 것 matter, stuff matino 아침, 오전 morning, forenoon matro 엄마 mother matura 익은, 성숙한 mature, ripe maxim 가장, 제일 most mayo 5월 May me 나, 저 me, I mea 나의, 저의 my medicino 의학 medicine mediko 의사 doctor medikamento 약 medicine mem 도, 조차 (mem hundi natas -개도 수영을 하다) even, still membro 회원, 사지 (발2개, 팔2개) member memorar 기억하다, 회상하다 remember, recollect mencionar 간단히 말하다, 언급하다 mention mento 마음, 뇌, 정신 mind mentiar 거짓말을 하다 lie mentono 턱 chin meritar ~을만하다, ~할 자격이 있다 merit, deserve merkato 시장 market merkurdio 수요일 Wednesday mesajo 메세지, 쪽지 message mestiero 직업 trade, occupation metalo 금속 metal metodo 방법 method metro 미터, 시의 방식 metre meza 중간의 middle (adj) mezo 중간 middle, midst mezurar 재다 measure mi- (명사앞에) 반-, 미-, 작은 semi-, hemi-, demi- mikra 작은 small, little mil 천 (1000) thousand milio 마일 (1.6키로미터) mile miliono 백만 million militar 전쟁을 하다 make war milito 전쟁 war min (형용사, 부사앞에) 보다 작다, 적다 less minim 제일 (작은, 적은, 최소한, 등) least minus 마이너스, 더하기 minus minuto 분 (시간) minute mis- 잘 못- (앞에 붙이면 잘 못이라는 뜻이 됨) mis- mixar 섞다 mix moblo 가구 piece of furniture moderna 현대적인 modern modesta 겸손하다 modest mola 부드럽다 soft monato 달, 월 month mondo 세상, 세계 world moneto 동전, 현금 cash, change monto 산 mountain montrar 보이다, 보여주다 show mordar 깨물다 bite morge 내일 tomorrow mortar 죽다, 기운이나 세력이 식어가다 die motivo 동기, 이유, 원인 motive, reason motoro 모터, 엔진 motor movar 움직이다 move, set in motion moyeno 방법, 수단 means (by which something is done) muliero 여자, 여성 woman multa 많은 many, much muro 벽 wall mustar 해야 한다 must mutono 양 (동물) sheep muzikar 음악을 하다, 연주하다 play music muziko 음악 music